


First Sensations

by jaydesummers



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydesummers/pseuds/jaydesummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many first sensations in one's life but not quite as many as after regaining your freedom.</p>
<p>Written using the prompt of "return to the narshe snowfields" from fic promptly @ DW</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sensations

There was a first time for everything.

A first step with eyes unclouded by a slave crown. The sensation of feeling cold. The sensation of her world growing a fraction larger. They weren't unpleasant sensations but firsts all the same. To a young woman who had spent years under the control of people who thought she was nothing more than a tool, seeing her breath mist white in the wintry air left Terra enthralled with wonder.

Her companions watched her look at the flakes of snow falling gently, eyes alight with the pleasure of a simple beauty with kind looks on their faces. It belied the image of a warrior as they walked with purpose through the snowfields towards their next destination. The layers of grime on their bodies had layers of grime. Edgar and Bannon were discussing strategy for the upcoming negotiations. Snow was blowing in every direction, weaving an intricate dance pattern in the frigid air.

It left Locke to keep an eye on the girl. She had marched hesitantly through the snowfields of Narshe in the beginning before the snow had caught her eye and left her awestruck. Their cloaks whipped around their feet as a warm smile broached Terra's face. Her hand didn't stray far from the sword belted at her hip in case of any danger but still, there was an innocence in her reaction that left the treasure hunter and the others soon afterwards thinking wistfully of simpler times.

The snow may have gone on for countless miles with no end in sight, but the innocent joy from one who'd forgotten what those feelings were like was enough to melt the heart of even the mightiest of foes.


End file.
